<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Laser Tag (Leichger) by casualhottubnacho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174814">Laser Tag (Leichger)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualhottubnacho/pseuds/casualhottubnacho'>casualhottubnacho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>countryhumans oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Geography (Anthropomorphic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(Actually my wife made the rules they were the one to request this), F/M, Fem!Germany, Filler, Fluff, Gen, Germs is his nerd wife, Give Me Countryhuman Micronations 2k20, It's not the Tumblr post prompt that you're thinking of I swear, Kugelmugel is the main micronation here, Kugelmugel may be 11 but they still say the fuckey-wuckey word, Laser Tag, Leich Ger and Kugelmugel are the mains everyone else is really just background filler characters, Leich is a Cool Dude (tm), Leichger, Male!Leichtenstein, Oneshot, Rated teen and up for language, Sorry I DO make the rules and them be it, he even has sunglasses!!, micronations, sorry gays and gals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:34:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualhottubnacho/pseuds/casualhottubnacho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>mmm just a little leichger oneshot i wrote for my wife... they just go to a laser tag arena and are cute and fluffy together that's really just it. the micronations are there too but the main focus is the two wovebiwds. </p>
<p>//\\</p>
<p>"...Laser tag?" Germany had repeated, incredulous, when Liechtenstein had first proposed his idea for their next date outing.</p>
<p>"Laser tag," Echoed Liechtenstein as he smiled at her, subconsciously taking her by the hand. "It's gonna be great. You, me, possibly other countries, definitely small children to shoot at. It's hilarious and physical exercise."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leichtenstein/Germany (Antropamorhpic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>countryhumans oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Laser Tag (Leichger)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"...Laser tag?" Germany had repeated, incredulous, when Liechtenstein had first proposed his idea for their next date outing.</p>
<p>"Laser tag," Echoed Liechtenstein as he smiled at her, subconsciously taking her by the hand. "It's gonna be great. You, me, possibly other countries, definitely small children to shoot at. It's hilarious and physical exercise."</p>
<p>"What other countries could possibly come with us?" Germany, always one to a quick response, retorted. At Liechtenstein's confused face, she quirked an eyebrow and retracted her hands from his. "In case you've forgotten, most of the countries we interact with can't even play paintball without falling into a Post-Traumatic-Stress-induced spiral. How do you expect them to play laser tag?"</p>
<p>Liechtenstein pushed up his aviators with a smirk, something he had picked up on from one of those shows Japan makes. Hey, if it worked to make the main characters look cool, it could work for him. "We'll just take people without PTSD, duh."</p>
<p>"Name five countries without it, right now."</p>
<p>"Uhm... Switzerland?"</p>
<p>"Do you really want to bring Switzerland with us?"</p>
<p>"Well- Why not?"</p>
<p>"Not only will he kick both of our asses in three minutes flat, he's rather... bland." Germany ended her statement rather awkwardly, as if she was embarrassed to admit that she found Switzerland boring. Liechtenstein's heart melted.</p>
<p>"Yeah, okay, that's fair... How about... Luxembourg? He's cool." The brief face Germany pulled was answer enough. "Shit, babe, you're killing me.. America? You like her, right?"</p>
<p>"She threw up all over me last time she saw a gun, I don't think bringing her will work."</p>
<p>"Wait, really? I thought that those were, like, her thing."</p>
<p>"She's had a lot of problems with school shootings lately.."</p>
<p>"Ah..." Soon enough, they had both fallen into a contemplative silence, trying to think of someone who wasn't a bore, a prick, or traumatized by their extensive history with weaponry. Unfortunately for them, that list was rather short, bar themselves.</p>
<p>"Ooo!" Liechtenstein suddenly gasped, flailing his hands a bit, "Let's invite the Soviet Union's biological kids and the micronations! They're all young and scarring-memory-free! Wow, that sounds really bad out loud, but you know what I mean!"</p>
<p>And that was how Germany found herself in a cramped room with Belarus, Ukraine, Russia, Kazakhstan, Sealand, Wy, Molossia, Kugelmugel, and, of course, Liechtenstein, as a strange, pimple-speckled teenager glared at her while his compatriot finished up explaining the rules. "-and you only have one life, so be careful! Last one standing wins! Have fun!" The girl ended. To Germany's right, Sealand began to bounce on the heels of her feet, a giddy smile showing off the young girl's dimples as she asked, "Miss Germany, do you think I'm gonna win? Wy said no, but Wy's mean, so I wanna ask someone reliable, and you're super smart, so-"</p>
<p>Sealand's enthusiastic rambling was cut off as the doors to the arena were flung open. Like a wave of semi-malicious water, the countries and micronations alike were released, guns raised and pointed towards each other. Germany and Liechtenstein found each other immediately, both of them pulling the trigger at the same time. Sealand did the same thing to Wy, who squealed and ducked.</p>
<p>Nothing happened.</p>
<p>"Sorry, folks!" The girl from before's voice floated over the cheap speakers, still sounding chirpy and glad, despite all of the feedback. "Forgot to mention this- You can't hit each other until three minutes in!" The speaker crackled once more, signaling that it had turned off.</p>
<p>The first to break the silence was Wy, who yelled, "I'm gonna get you for that, Sea!" before dashing after her startled friend. Everyone else looked at each other, feeling a simultaneous, shared light-bulb moment before they all scattered like the rats in Ratatouille.</p>
<p>"Dammit, Kugelmugel!" Germany heard Liechtenstein yell as she began to scale one of the plastic rock formations, "You got in the way!" Germany risked a glance backwards and was startled to see Liechtenstein right on her tail, shaking his hand at the wrist and glaring at Kugelmugel's heeled boots as the micronation gave him a spiteful glare. "You're trash!" They whispered as they spat on his sunglasses. Liechtenstein yelped and fell a whole six inches to the ground, frantically wiping off his glasses as soon as his butt hit the ground. "My babies!"</p>
<p>Scoffing slightly, Germany began to climb again. She was soon joined by Kugelmugel, who gave her a slightly sheepish look. "Sorry, Miss Germany," The micronation muttered. Germany attempted to shrug, but regretted it when her grip slipped. "'S fine," She said instead. Both of them decided not the mention her slip-up.</p>
<p>"One minute!" Somebody down below yelled. Germany snapped her head over to Kugelmugel as both of them latched on to the edge of the surprisingly tall structure. They both pulled themselves to the top. Germany stood up whilst Kugelmugel fell into a defensive crouch.</p>
<p>"...We could be allies," Germany offered, acutely aware of the seconds dripping away. Kugelmugel raised an eyebrow. "We could, ja," They answered. Germany swallowed.</p>
<p>"I'll take Austria out shopping tomorrow," blurted Germany. Kugelmugel let a rare grin slip through. "Great! We are allies, then. We need to get moving. Come." Without waiting for a response, Kugelmugel ran off, their footsteps shaking the structure they resided on.</p>
<p>A sharp Twing! sounded from right behind Germany, who snapped her head over to see a green dot she knew to be from one of the laser guns flick over to her. She immediately flattened herself to the ground, not taking comfort in the way the plastic swayed with the force of such an action.</p>
<p>"Get back up, Perle! Don't be a coward!" Liechtenstein hooted from the base of the... whatever they had climbed.</p>
<p>"Hurry up, Missus Germany!" Kugelmugel hissed. The micronation was a lot more intimidating than her boyfriend could ever be, so Germany decided to listen to Kugelmugel, who was squatting on a bridge connecting one plastic bloc to another. "Come on!"</p>
<p>Germany waited only a moment before she shot up and booked it to the other side. Both Kugelmugel and Liechtenstein yelped, though Kugelmugel recovered quickly. The Austrian bolted right after Germany and behind a flimsy fake palm tree on the next indistinguishable shape.</p>
<p>"Cheaters!" Yelled Liechtenstein as they both pressed their backs against the tree, blocking the censors that were there. Germany couldn't help but chuckle a bit. Kugelmugel, however, was not amused. They whipped around the tree, fired three shots in Liechtenstein's general direction, and whipped back around. The shrill scream and loud dun-dun of Liechtenstein's sensor being hit was all the confirmation they needed. "You're lucky that hit my shoulder, kid, otherwise, you'd be dead meat!" He was clearly trying to keep a smile out of his voice, and he was failing miserably.</p>
<p>"No, you're lucky, idiot! You would have been the dead meat!" Germany called over her shoulder. Kugelmugel barked out a laugh and high-fived her.</p>
<p>"As if!"</p>
<p>"What do you mean, 'as if"? That's how the game works!"</p>
<p>"Oh yeah? Prove it!"</p>
<p>"Wh- What the hell do you mean, prove it?"</p>
<p>"Come down here and try to shoot me, Feigling!"</p>
<p>"Oh, it's on!"</p>
<p>Germany was stepping out from behind the tree in an instant, gun to her face as she peered through the scape, and oh, fuck, this mound must not have been as big as she thought, because she stuck her foot out to stomp closer and instead started to fall. Liechtenstein screamed before she did, she noted as she landed in someone's arms with a muffled thump.</p>
<p>"...Oh my God," Liechtenstein finally breathed, choking out a shaky laugh, "Babe, holy shit, you scared me-"</p>
<p>"I scared you? I was the one falling, jerk!"</p>
<p>They were interrupted by a sound not dissimilar to the sound of machinery shutting off. "You still have to go with Asstria!" Kugelmugel yelled at the same time the commentator announced, "Uh... Euro-Sign-Germoney-Euro-Sign and Sunglasses-Emoji-Sunglasses-Emoji-Sunglasses-Emoji have both been shot and killed by Art-Sphere-Kid in Sector D!"</p>
<p>"Fuck you, good sir!" Kugelmugel screamed at the nearest speaker as Molossia rounded the corner, already firing on his fellow micronation.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>